


untitled (asmo/reader, the re-up)

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: the shy ones are his favorite to tease.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	untitled (asmo/reader, the re-up)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ya filthy animals. 
> 
> I was sick but now I'm back! no pronouns in this fic (besides one or two neutral they/thems) as well as no gendered nicknames! reader has a vagina, and there's PiV sex so if ur not about that, peace!  
> other than that hope y'all enjoy!

"What a pretty thing you are," he coos, tracing his fingers down your spine with the barest hint of his fingertips, "Now why is such a lovely little thing all tied up, I wonder?"

The mirth twinkling in his eyes makes you blush, and you avert your eyes from his gaze. You kneel on his bed; nude and bound in deep blue ribbon. Toying with the silken binds, he continues, “Hm...with how you’re wrapped up, you must be a gift for me, yes?”

You shiver at his words as warmth flushes to your face. Asmodeus chuckles, trailing his fingers back up, tickling the nape of your neck as he moves to scratch your scalp lovingly. Almost like you were a-

"Pet, don't be so shy! I won't hurt you. Well-" He twirls a finger in your hair, "-unless you want me to." 

His hand leaves your head and you whine without thinking. Asmodeus makes a melodramatic sound in response. "Oh, you poor thing. You must have gone without any attention for so long!" You feel him lean over you, nibbling your ear as he continues in a low voice, "Don't worry, love. I'll take good care of you."

* * *

"I think that one is a bit too big for you right now, pet. Play with the other one this time."

You move your lips away from his larger cock as instructed, failing to hide your disappointment. He runs his fingers through your hair, "Oh, don't pout, you spoiled thing. You'll work your way up there, eventually."

Licking your lips, you kiss the head of the other cock gently, darting your tongue out to swipe at the pre-cum. You can feel it throb in your hand, hinting at the desire under its owner's cool facade. Asmodeus lies on his seemingly endless pile of pillows, corset still tied tight around his waist. His eyes were closed, and his lips part only to give a pleased sigh at your ministrations. You drop your jaw and take him in earnest, letting the flat of your tongue slide along the bottom of his length. Asmodeus makes a sound from deep in his chest as you wrap your lips more firmly on him and give a steady suck. His hand moves back toward your head, into your hair like before, and you nuzzle into the comforting touch.

“Good pet. Keep at it, darling.”

He does not need to instruct you, but he does anyway; giving sweet praises as you suck and work his cock. Occasionally, you dip low enough to feel the heat and wetness from his pussy onto your chin, and rise high enough to rub your face on the base of his other dick. Asmodeus watches you through lazily opened slits, using his hand to guide your head.

“What a sight you are, sweetness. Taking me so well.” He grins down at you and you’re suddenly aware of how _wet_ you are, “Do you like sucking my cock, pet? The way it _twitches_ in your mouth like that?” His grip gets a little tighter in your hair, and he forces your gaze upwards as he gives a shallow buck of his hips, “Look at how you’re _drooling_ all over it, you filthy thing...so _messy_.”

Both hands are in your hair as he continues to thrust into your open mouth. He is relentless, but not unkind, making note when you gag around him and giving you a moment to breath. You can feel every pulse, every tensing muscle in your mouth as Asmodeus’ composure falls completely; He tips his head and gives a drawn out “ _Oh!”_ as he smoothly glides himself in and out of you. You taste his cum spilling in your mouth, and while you try to keep all of it, some still spills and dribbles onto your chin. 

He breaths for a moment, letting his cock soften in your obedient mouth as he gazes at you. He pulls himself out as he grips your jaw, “Open.”

You comply as he studies the mess in your mouth, swiping at the small drops on your chin, “Good pet. Now swallow. All of it.” He releases your mouth for you to obey and gives a satisfied smirk when you gulp it down, “Very good. Did you like your treat, dearest?”

Your throat aches from the recent abuse as you respond truthfully, “Yes, Master.”

He leans forward and gives a small kiss on your forehead, “Cute thing. Now it’s your turn; lie down.”

You rise from where you were perched on his leg, a small, sticky pool of arousal signals where you rutted against him. Asmodeus snickers at your embarrassment, “My, my. You’ve practically made a puddle beneath yourself.” 

Your face burns in shame, “I didn’t- I mean,” You scramble under his amused gaze, diving into the pillows behind him, “Sorry.” You say, voice muffled from the plush bed.

“Don’t be,” He crawls over you, and traps his warmth and essence around you with his arms, “Why, I’m flattered you like playing with my cock so much!” 

You shiver beneath him as he rolls you over, kissing right below the lobe of your ear, “ _So_ cute. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look?”

Asmodeus works his way down your neck, always giving a kiss to whatever marks he leaves behind. He nips at your collarbone for a few moments, but decides he is much more interested in what lies further down your body. The demon moves off you for a moment; making sure you see his gaze linger on your breasts- and dives back down, ardently burying his face in them. 

You’re sure he can feel how hard your heart is pumping as he paws and sucks on your chest intensely. You cry out at the multitude of ways he was teasing your tits; rubbing the stubble of his beard on the sides and cleavage, his tongue circling around one nipple as it was sucked while the other was pinched and tugged, sometimes pulling his mouth away to push and squeeze them together.

Eventually, Asmodeus’ mouth continues south, his hands still idly toying with your nipples as he kisses down your belly. He comments quietly on your body, more to himself than anything, as you lie beneath him panting and blushing. You squeeze your thighs at every saccharine word from his lips, your cunt _throbbing_ at the sight of him pulling back completely, coyly smiling as you pulled your knees up. 

He stops you from spreading your legs, resting his hands on your knees, “No, no, pet.” he chides, and for a moment you think you’ve displeased him, but he pushes your knees back and you grasp the backs of them obediently, “ _Good._ Very good.”

You’re splayed under him; naked, wet, and whining his name, but Asmodeus still does not give in. “Mmm. It’s not everyday I have a gorgeous little toy to play with.” Pausing, he looks you in the eye, “Maybe I should save you for another day-?”

“No! Please,” You know better than to interrupt but his playful teasing was becoming too much to bear. “Master, please. I’ve been good.”

And you know you’ve said exactly what he’s been waiting on when he doesn’t scold you, “‘Master, please’? Please what, pet? Play with your tits some more? Kiss you another dozen times? Make you gag on my dick again?” Asmodeus looks at you in mock question, “No? I’m afraid I’m not a mind reader, darling. What could you possibly want me to do to you…?”

You forget about how hot your face is, the possibility of someone hearing you whine- you even forget about the embarrassment of being spread eagle while your pussy aches and drips warmly. All you can think about is how much you need to be _used_.

“Please,” You say, snapping Asmodeus out of his faux introspection, “Please make me yours, Master.”

“Oh, pet.” He replies sweetly, “You already are mine.”

He pins you down, keeping your thighs wide open, as he drags the flat of his tongue over your slit, pressing it firm and hard as it rubs up your clit. You whimper at the sight of him smirking into you, moving back down and bumping the tip of his nose on your clit. Asmodeus tilts his head to the side, letting his beard and sideburns tickle and scratch you as he works his way back up. You whine again- a pitiful and long noise from the back of your throat, feeling the way he lets the small gap in his teeth graze gently against you.

Asmodeus slides his arms under you, lifting your ass up while you hook your knees over his broad shoulders. He groans against you while he pushes his tongue in you, and you _moan_. Your hands fly to his head, twisting in his hair. Asmodeus works his tongue in you in ways only he can, pushing incessantly against a spot that makes you clench and grind against his face. He moves a hand back to your clit, and you’re reminded of how much bigger he is than you, holding you up easily with one hand while the other’s thumb makes mean, relentless circles against you.

You’re not sure what you want more; to remain like this, right on the edge, pinned between his mouth and hand, or to let _go_ and let him make you cum and gush all over until he was satisfied. 

Asmodeus doesn’t let you have either.

He sets you back down, pulls his magically-long tounge out of you- but keeps his thumb firmly planted on your clit, continuing to make slow, lazy circles. You make a note of his breathing; he’s just as breathless as you are.

“Were you planning on cumming so soon, songbird?” He chuckles at your guilty expression, “Naughty thing. I’ll be kind and let you off with a warning this time, but in the future?” His smile doesn’t falter, but you feel an odd chill over you, “You will never cum without my permission. Ever. Am I clear, love?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

Satisfied he’s made his point, Asmodeus moves on, “Roll over, honey bee. Let me see how hot and bothered I’ve gotten you.”

You present yourself to him, happy to move on from his scolding. Asmodeus ghosts his touch over your exposed quim. He hums softly to himself, spreading your soaked lips with his thumbs, studying the way you twitch under his gaze.

“So wet,” He murmurs softly to himself, “What do you think, pet? Are you ready to take my cock?”

You turn your head to gaze over your shoulder, meeting his hungry eyes for a moment before diverting your gaze.

“Yes, Master.”

"...It seems like we're still feeling a little bashful, hm, pet? We'll see if I can work that out of you."

Asmodeus mounts himself over you. He teases the tip of his smaller dick around the entrance of your pussy while the bigger one slides itself against your ass. You whimper beneath him when he pushes in, out of pleasure rather than pain. Despite his size, Asmodeus doesn't hurt you- because of magic or skill, you weren't sure.

You hear him groan above you as he glides deeper into you, “You’re so tight around me, love. Do you like getting stretched by your master’s cock?” You whine under him, letting him start a slow, deep rhythm, “Use your words, pet. I don’t speak Desperate Whore, you know.”

"Yes! Yesyesyes, I do, Master." You moan, clinging onto the pillow beneath you. He nibbles your ear in return.

Asmodeus makes a pleased hum, maintaining the smooth, steady thrusts into you, "Can you cum just like this, pet? Just by being filled with my perfect cock? I think you can, sweetness."

And really, who were you to try and prove him wrong?

You cry out, face still buried in the pillow as you slick his dick further with your cum. You distantly hear him purr over you, _"Good pet. That's a very good pet,"_ but truthfully, you could only focus on the heat in your gut and the sliding of his cock getting faster and faster and _oh-_

Your knees buck, but Asmodeus catches you, letting you rest your weight in his steady grip on your hips. He chuckles at your lack of composure and starts _fucking_ you, making a show of how _hard_ he could smack your hips together, how _well_ he could hit that spot over and over.

You grunt and squirm in his hands, the overstimulation beginning to take its toll on you. He smirks over you, "Oh, no no _no,_ pet, I'm not done with you yet. You keep that tensing, twitching cunt _spread_ for me, darling, until I've had my fill." Asmodeus gives a particularly deep thrust into you to accent his point, "Though I suppose you'll be the one getting filled, hm? That's what you really need. For me to use you over and over until I give you that hot, sticky load in your greedy pussy- right?"

He pulls out suddenly and you're flipped over and face to face with him, "No more being shy, pet. Tell me where you need me."

You tremble underneath him, your cunt throbbing from both his words and cock. You manage a soft, "Please…"

"Speak up, love. You can admit it to me."

You try again, averting your eyes, "P-please, Master. I need it."

He grasps your chin to force your gaze onto him, "Specifics, pet. I'm not very good at reading minds, we've been over this."

You breath deeply for a moment, forcing the words to come out despite the sheer embarrassment of it all. "Use me until you're satisfied, Master. Until- until you can't possibly give me anymore." You blink at his lack of response, "Um, please…?"

Asmodeus gives you a patient smile, "Of _course_ , love. You've been so very good tonight."

You moan when you feel him push back inside of you, your pussy welcoming the familiar stretch of his cock. His fingers rub your neglected clit in wonderful circles as he kisses a mark he left on your collarbone. Asmodeus lifts one of your legs to push a little deeper and you shiver when you feel him hit your g-spot dead on. 

You cry out, finally letting Asmodeus relish the noises you made below him "How the birds sing when you feed them!" He titters.

"Please, I can't- Master, I need it. Please," you grasp for purchase on his back, raking your nails on his skin, "I wanna cum again, please."

"Not yet." Asmodeus plows you faster, rubs your clit harder, "Hold on a little longer, love."

You whine as he uses you as promised, pumping into your cunt with one cock as the other rubbed against your belly, begging for attention. You mindlessly move your hands to it, the sheer size of it requiring both of them, and grip it tightly, jerking in rhythm with Asmodeus' thrusts.

He gasps in surprise, but doesn't stop you, pulling back to watch you finally break down and give into your desire. And a sight you were; your mouth open with a bit of drool oozing down, crying out for him as you tried to pump his cock, all while he fucked you without abandon. 

"Filthy thing. And here I thought you were so reserved… You're nothing more than a naughty pet who needs to be used by their master, hm?"

"Yeah! Mmhm, I'm- oh, please, _please_ \- I'm your pet, I'm your- _Fuck,_ Master! Fuck me, fuck!"

Asmodeus rested his forehead on yours, "Ah, _fuck_ , pet. I want you to cum. Cum while I pump you full, you messy, filthy- _Fuuck._ Cum with me, cum with your Master right now!"

He bottoms out into you as you see _stars_ , you come so hard. You're not really sure what you say or do when it happens; all you know is that it's so _good_ and _warm,_ as all the stress and tension leaves your body. You feel his cum on your stomach, and for a dizzying moment you think he pulled out- until he actually does and you see the sticky mess he made in your cunt as well.

"Mmm. Seems like you managed to get them both at the same time. It's been a bit since someone's done that, pet." Asmodeus holds you flush against him, rolling onto his back and stroking your hair. You snuggle into his chest and yawn.

"Did I wear you out, sweetheart? Yes?" He asks, grinning at your sheepish nod, "We'll work on your stamina next, beautiful. Go ahead and sleep for now."

Asmodeus continues his petting, "And maybe next time, if you're good, I might let you wear my pussy out, hm?" He looks down at you, his eyes gleaming, "I am going to enjoy you thoroughly, pet, make no mistake of that."

**Author's Note:**

> no guarantee on a PT two or a penis haver version tbh... I wrote this when I was in a funk so tbh it's for ME! BUT we'll see where the wind takes me next!  
> if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or comment, I really appreciate them all! it makes me feel more inspired to write if I know ppl are liking my stuff!  
> ok das all bye.
> 
> p.s. subscribe to mouse's patreon


End file.
